A Pirates Life For Me
by casie200
Summary: A simple girl living a royal life getting locked in on her 18 bithday. She dreams of adventure and what better place to find it then in a certain straw hat crew. Throw in a new devils Fruit and what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm baaaack! Did ya miss me? Well my computer is still busted so I'm using my dad's. I've decided to take a break from writing OHSHC and decided to start writing a one piece fic. I haven't decided if I want it to be an ocxluffy or ocxzoro, so I'll let u decide. Just post what u want in comments or PM me. I hope u enjoy!**

Hello my name is Kathleen I have blond hair and blue eyes I love to read and I love to sing I also am a princess I have been trained in martial arts and love pirates and this is the story of my crazy life. I should probably start at the beginning. It was a day like any other, or so I thought…..

"Kathleen, Kathleen" my mother's voice rang throughout the halls of the palace. "Coming mother" I replied. "Todays the day, your finally 18 years old." Mother said with such joy. "I know" I replied plainly "the day I'll be locked in a tower for the rest of my life." "Oh come now honey its only until we find a suitable husband for you, we can't have you running everywhere it's time to settle down." "Yea right settle down I'm only 18." "18 are when all the kids are getting married these days." "NOT, that's just the tradition in our family; it may have been like that for the last 20 decades or whatever but not now." "Enough complaining. Now go get ready for the ceremony." "Fine" I said and left while murdering a few choice words under my breath.

IN KATHLEENS ROOM

(THEY ARE CHOOSING A DRESS FOR KATHLEEN TO WHERE!)

M=random maid K=Kathleen

M"how 'bout this one?" K "No too flashy" M "well try this one" K "Its okay but the fabric is really itchy." M "yea your right, ummm try this one" "it is gorgeous I think I'll wear it!" M "good now let's do your makeup and hair.

1 HOUR LATER

M "there finished." K "finally" Kathleen's mother "you look amazing!" Kathleen is wearing a strapless ball gown dress with a white top and at the waist it's pink and then the bottom is white again. (A/N: sorry not good at describing dresses and don't know how to link the website page to my profile so you'll have to bear with me…)

THEY WALK TO PARTY

Random announcer "and now please welcome your beautiful princess Kathleen." *Kathleen walks down the staircase* Kathleen "thank you and hello everyone I'm very happy you all could make it. Thank you all for your support, now let's start dancing."

LATER INTO THE PARTY

Kathleen POV

I was looking around at all the happy people dancing and noticed a strange boy over by the buffet table wearing a straw hat…..

** well I hope you enjoyed I know it was a little short and went kind of fast but I really just wanted to get this first chapter out there so PM me or review with any questions you have I hope you will continue reading. Please review!**


	2. The boy with the Straw Hat

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry I've been gone so long but a lot has been happening in my life so my updates aren't going to be very frequent. You'll just have to bear with me. Again really sorry but here's the next chapter of a pirates life for me. Btw the **_**italicized **_**words at the beginning are a review from last chapter!**

_I was looking at all around at all the happy people dancing and noticed a strange boy over by the buffet table wearing a straw hat…._

I didn't think much of him at first just another guy right? Wrong I didn't know what it was but it was like something was compelling me to go talk to him. After a while of deciding whether or not to go talk to him I went up and said "hello" he turned swallowed a mouthful of food and said "hey" "what's your name" I asked "Luffy what about you?" "Kathleen" That's a pretty name" "Thanks." "So who are you?" I tried to ask in the kindest way possible. "I'm a pirate!" he said excitedly. "Really?" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Yep I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" "Awesome!" "Luffy, Luffy" a voice said off in the distance "uh-oh sorry I got to go it was nice meeting you though." "Yea you too see ya" he grabs as much food as he can carry and walks over to a group of strange looking people. There's a swordsman with green hair, fighting with a guy that has curly eyebrow and blond hair, there also was an orange haired girl yelling at Luffy, they were standing next to a girl with black hair who was talking to a skeleton, also there was a small reindeer with a blue nose who was standing behind a guy that had a long nose and standing next to a guy that had a metal nose and weird blue hair. I didn't think much of them because I probably would never see them again anyway, but boy was I wrong.

AFTER THE PARTY

"Come on honey time to pack your things." Me "whatever" they pack her things and then she gets locked in her tower.

"wow this is boring….ugh I hate this….so bored" I put in my headphones and start listening to "Cinderella" by the Cheetah Girls

When the chorus came I had to sing along…

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
>Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,<br>Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>On I will survive<br>Unless somebody's on my side  
>Don't wanna depend on no one else.<br>I'd rather rescue myself.

"This song is totally right, why wait when I'm perfectly capable of getting out on my own." In the days that followed Kathleen collected as many sheets as she could get and tying them together to form a rope. She ties a rod to the end of it and puts the rod horizontally between 2 columns on her balcony then tests it to make sure it can hold her weight. It does so she waits a few days so she can memorize the patterns of the servents. In those few days she collects all her things into a few bags she can carry around. While pacing she comes across her tiara. "I should bring it who knows when it could be useful, but no one can see it I don't want anyone knowing I'm the princess" *she finishes packing* "now I just wait till morning then put my plan into action!" morning came and I made sure I had everything ready. At 7:00 sharp a servant came in to see if I wanted breakfast I accepted seeing as I needed all the strength I could get. Then at 8:00 someone came to get my dishes. Around 8:30 a maid came in to clean and left at 9:00. No one else would be in the room until 11:00 when someone came to see what I wanted for lunch. I carefully dropped my bags down then slid down the rope. I unhooked it by swinging it around a bit then stuffed it in my bag. Now here comes the hard part getting through our maze of a garden without being seen by the large amount of guards placed everywhere. While doing all this I couldn't help but think of the song "bring it on" also by the Cheetah Girls. After I was out of the garden and over the wall I was free I headed straight for the ocean it was my favorite place. I took off my sandals and dipped my feet in the water. "Mmmmm this feels good."

MEANWHILE WITH THE STRAW HAT CREW!

"Saaaaannnnnjiiiii" Luffy whined "I want meeeeeeeat!" "Calm down Luffy you'll get your meat" "hey Sanji is the food done yet" Nami asked "sorry Nami-chwan it's not quite done but I have some drinks if you want to start with those." Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes "I have some for you too Robin-chwan." "Thank you Sanji that's very kind" replied Robin

AFTER LUNCH

"I'm going into town shopping does anyone want to come" Nami announced "I'll go" says Luffy "why not" replies Zoro "alright you guys can carry my bags, Lets go" Says Nami

BACK TO KATHLEEN

"Well I'm going to head into town and do some shopping" *she heads to town but runs into a gang on her way there* Gang leader "Well, well, well what do we have here, a little girl all by herself."(_Italicized=_thoughts) _grr these guys really piss me off. _ "Now you shouldn't be off by yourself it's dangerous you might get hurt." "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" "oh really should we test that theory? Get 'er boys!" she uses her martial arts skills she's been learning since she was a child and manages to knock out half of them but she's getting tired. All of a sudden she sees a flash of golden brown fly by.

**Done 2end chapter finished. Again sorry for the wait I'll try to update faster. The best of luck to all of you with whatever life throws at you! **


End file.
